Starcraft: Warring Factions
by sir sizzlin
Summary: This takes place in the interplanetary war between the Terran, Zerg, and Protoss. Each side has a soldier who is followed and shows what is happening to them while they are fighting. Please Review after you read it. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Introduction, Terran 1 and Zerg 1

Sir Sizzlin studios presents....  
  
Starcraft: Warring Factions  
  
Introduction  
  
This story takes place in the interplanetary war between the Terrans, Zergs, and Protoss. Each one takes place following 1 soldier and the chapters are divided by the switching. If a character dies, then the story will continue with another.  
  
Enter: Terran 1  
  
A young man named Lance sat on the left bench of a Terran Drop ship. He was taking a sip of his coffee when the ship hit a crosswind. It shook greatly. The coffee spilled all over his suit. He quickly wiped it away and threw the Styrofoam cup out the back opening of the ship. He mounted his heavy Vulcan gun against his shoulder. He turned to the soldier next to him who was listening to a data disk. He could just barely hear the music. Classical music, he thought to himself. He tapped the soldiers chrome battle armour. The soldier turned toward him.  
"Whattya want?" the soldier grunted.  
"What are you listening to?" he asked.  
"Something called NOFX." The soldier replied. "Way before either of us was born." He turned back around and continued listening. Lance looked out the back of the drop ship. He saw a squadron of Wraiths fly by. Behind them was the behemoth of a Battle cruiser. A rough voice sounded over the intercom.  
"This is your captain speaking. We're landing pretty soon. Make sure you're strapped in ladies." One of the soldiers chucked something at the door. The ship began to drop in altitude.  
'This is it.' Lance thought to himself. 'I can't believe I'm a part if this.' They were going to open an assault of a Zerg Hive near a Terran colony. They have been attacking civilians and distress signals were sent out 24 hours ago. Now they have grown an attack force of Marines and Firebats. Even some Goliaths and Siege Tanks were following behind the drop ships. The ship landed on the ground. Lance looked around at his fellow soldiers, knowing that this could be the last he would see of them.  
  
Enter: Zerg 1  
  
A large Hydralisk slithered along the squishy creep patrolling the base. Almost 500 chulick of this. He froze in place. The ground was rumbling. He looked sharply to the west. He noticed the drop ships landing.  
"Terranssss" he said in a foreign tongue. He quickly moved toward the hive. 'The Queen will be pleased' He thought to himself. He approached the ledge in which the Queen of Blades, Kerrigan, sat.  
"My Queen, Terrans approach with their machinessss."  
"Excellent. You have done well, Orion." Kerrigan said as she stroked his head. "PREPARE MY FORCES! WE ARE GOING TO BATTLE!" A cheer rang out through the hall. Groups of Hydralisk and Zerglings moved toward the base entrance. They all formed together where the machines were spotted. They stood ready for battle. Nothing. Not a thing could be seen any where. The brood mumbled about this. Zergs are not patient creatures, especially in battle. The group started getting restless. Orion looked at them wrestling.  
  
"PIGS! Don't let your guard down!" His orders were no use. The brood began attacking each other. Orion was about to start shooting his acid-like spit at the group when he noticed a disturbance in the area.  
"BOLTSSSSS! Run! RUN!" A shower of laser beams shot down from the sky. Wraiths appeared in the ruined atmosphere. Then Siege Tanks and Goliaths appeared over the hillside.  
"GET THEM!" Orion yelled. The brood started screaming their war cries and ran toward the approaching group of Terrans. Missiles from the Siege Tanks blew up all around them. The Tanks began deploying into cannons. The brood was too close. The Siege Tanks would hit themselves. Orion jumped on top of a Goliath. It began shaking violently buy Orion had a firm grip. He started melting a hole in the mech's hull. He then pried its shell apart to show the prize inside. A squirm chunk of man-flesh. It was feebly trying to smack away the Hydralisk in hopes of survival. Orion took a second to laugh at how "tough" they are in their machines but once they are exposed they are nothing but defenseless creatures. He then used his claws to start pulling at the Terran, for he was strapped in. It made him squirm and shout worse. Then his arms and legs gave away and Orion threw the blooded human down to the ground. He was about to feast on it when the giant machine toppled over. He quickly slithered away while the limbless human was crushed. He then burned a marine to a pulp with his acid. 'To easyyyyy.' He thought to himself. Then he moved to a Siege Tank and began ripping apart it's hull. 


	2. Enter Terran 2

Enter: Terran 2  
  
Lance had jumped onto a Siege Tank's tracks and began firing at the swarm of Hydralisk and Zergling. The high caliber Vulcan gun rounds ripped through the aliens. Some of them attempted to climb onto the Tank but he quickly shot them off. He was about to shoot another Hydra when he noticed a Wraith come crashing down covered in slime.  
  
"Spore colonies!" Lance exclaimed. He noticed a large one straight ahead. He opened the hatch of the vehicle and yelled inside.  
  
"Hey! You got a rocket launcher or somethin' in there?" he asked.  
  
"No, but we got this!" the driver handed him a 20 barrel chain gun. Much more powerful rounds than his Vulcan. He mounted it against the front of the tank and aimed toward the Colony. He pulled the trigger and a spray of bullets went flying out of the barrels and slammed into the side of the Colony. It started...bleeding. Lance had never been in a battle with the Zerg. Hell, this is the first time he has ever held a gun and actually used it! Soon the Colony wilted and exploded to a bloody pulp. He leaned back toward the hatch.  
  
"What the hell are with the Zerg buildings!" he asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"They are living things! The drones mutate into them."  
  
"Ugh." Lance moaned. They are alive? A group of Wraiths bombed the ground defense, Sunken Colonies. Then the infantry units moved into the base. The swarm of Zerg also advanced. The hydra's were ripping through them. Lance jumped into the tank and grabbed the communication to the battle cruiser.  
  
"Tell the air forces to take out the Hydra's!" Lance said.  
  
"Roger that." The cruiser replied. Sure enough a group of wraiths began wrecking the Hydras. He was about to jump out of the tank and help the infantry when he noticed a bunch of little bird-like Zergs flying overhead.  
  
"SCOURGES!" the tank driver yelled. He ran toward the comm. Link.  
  
"Siege 0213 to Battle cruiser! Group of Scourge's advancing on your position!" The driver yelled.  
  
"Copy, we are....oh crap! The group of Kamikaze Zerg slammed into the side of the behemoth. The ship began shaking and fire enveloped the hull of it, but it stabilized. Lance, relieved, jumped back into the Siege. The Comm. was going crazy. The crew of the Battlecruiser were asking for help. Lance jumped back out on the hull of the Siege Tank and right away he saw the Battlecruiser crashing down toward them only thousands of meters away. Lance's lower jaw began to shake. He hopped back inside the tank.  
"Whats going on?" the gunner asked.  
"It's been nice workin with ya gentlemen." Lance said  
"Wha....?" The ship slammed on top of the tank.  
  
/\_____/\______/\__________Terrran unit dead_____________ 


End file.
